Breakfast Surprise
by Yatah9094
Summary: Jane has feelings for Casey. Maura has feelings for Jane. Maura sees through Casey. She knows he's no good. Will Jane listen to what Maura has to say about him before someone get hurt? Because oh yes, someone will definitely get hurt. But then again, someone will also get what they've always wanted. ***CHAPTER 5 IS UP!*** Smuff. Smuff...did I say SMUFF? Yes indeed :)
1. Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Ok, so this is my FIRST fanfic story EVER. Reviews are more than welcome. **

**As a matter of fact, they are highly encouraged. Constructive criticism is too…I want to get better, so your input would be helpful.**

**Basically, I wanted to explore something with Casey. Yes I am all for Jane and Maura getting together, but I just don't think that'll happen in the show. In the show, you know Jane loves and cares about him, I mean she practically begged him to give her a chance. So yeah…I hope you like it. If not, tell me why.**

**Song reference is "Late Nights & Early Mornings" by Marsha Ambrosius. If you have not heard it, you should. It's awesome.**

**Takes place during S02E01**

**As much as I love and adore them, I DO NOT own anything pertaining to Rizzoli and Isles.**

**Oh and here's how it works: Bold Italics are thoughts. Bold is the song lyrics. Bold in quotes is Jane singing.**

**M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M* M*M*M**

Jane jerked awake, immediately feeling the warm and hairy body unceremoniously draped across her own. She herself was sprawled on her back, one leg hanging out from under the comforter, one arm outstretched beside her, and the other arm draped over her face. Always a wild and restless sleeper, for a moment, Jane hoped she hadn't hit, slapped, punched, kicked, or caused any other bodily harm to Casey as he lay sleeping soundly next to her. Not that it mattered much if she did. She wouldn't have woken up to apologize…. hell, as wild of a sleeper Jane was, she slept even harder. With a throaty chuckle, she looked over at Casey's face. He still slept peacefully on his stomach, half on Jane half off.

**_Ok. Either he's a heavy sleeper or he's just exhausted. I'm guessing the latter. Working this case has everyone feeling the effects._**

Jane stared at Casey for a minute, thinking back to how good he looked in high school. That was the last time she saw him before bumping into him at the award's ceremony. Back then, he was the first and only guy Jane ever held genuine feelings for. He was the first and only guy she wanted to give her heart to. Never had she wanted anyone as strongly as she wanted Casey. She would have given her heart to him, if only he hadn't left for the military before she had the chance. For years she was left wondering "what if?" Now by some miraculous turn of events, Casey was sleeping in her bed, partially on top of her. Jane had to fight to suppress the girlish giggle that threatened to bubble over.

_**Get a grip Jane. You DO NOT giggle. But damnit if he doesn't feel good on top of me. Jeeeeeeeesus.**_

She loved the way his prickly leg held her thigh in place, with his knee dangerously close to her hot, already wet, center. Oh how she silently pleaded for him to move his knee up to press against her swollen clit. She almost whimpered in anticipation, waiting for it to happen. Casey's arm lay across her midsection just under the swell of her breasts. She became painfully aware of how much the weight of his body on top of her made her vaginal muscles clamp with aching need.

_**I feel like a damn bitch in heat. Got damnit.**_

Jane groaned inwardly and softly sighed.

_**Ok, that's my cue to get the hell up.**_

She craned her neck looking over Casey to see the alarm clock.

_**Still early, only 4:30. Damn I'm starving.**_

As if in agreement, her stomach gave a small grumble. Casting a final glance at Casey, Jane chuckled, gently disengaging herself from his sleeping embrace and quietly crept out of the bedroom closing the door with a soft click.

Knowing she had to get to the station early, Jane sighed and ran a hand through her dark mane. She silently padded down the hallway towards the kitchen to begin a pot of much needed coffee. At the very thought of coffee, her inner addict slowly began to rear its head. In order to function properly, she needed her morning coffee fix. It was detrimental to her and everyone around her. God bless the poor soul who messes with Jane before she has her fix. Under normal circumstances, she would much prefer instant. She was never a fan of delayed gratification. Having to wait longer than necessary for her coffee didn't appeal to her at ll. However since she had company, sexy company at that, she decided to go all out and make the good stuff. While waiting for the coffee to finish, Jane hit a button on her iPod dock, and after a moment, the sensuous sounds of Marsha Ambrosius begin to play. She turns the volume down slightly so as not to wake Casey and smiled, she loves this song. Especially now since it expressed exactly what she wanted to do to and with Casey.

**Let me do you all night long**

Jane's eyes closed for a moment as her hips began to sway from side to side. She rasped along with the next verse.

"**Hey, wanna do it all night long, baby"**

Contrary to what Jane tells people, and makes people believe, she is really musically talented. Her voice is really nice, pleasing to the , no one has really heard her sing, ever. She plans to keep it that way. She hums along with the vocals while pulling down coffee mugs and continues on singing.

"**Hop out of bed**

**Take a shower then get dressed**

**Gotta go to work but I wanna lay with you instead baby**

**Softly kiss you there, make you say oooohh yeeeaahhh**

**I'll be coming back to you boy you just tell me when, oooh baby"**

Jane moved over to the fridge and pulled out eggs, butter, bacon, cheese, and ketchup. She then reaches up on top of the fridge for the loaf of bread. She hums as her hips roll in time with the rhythm of the music, and placed everything on the counter closing the refrigerator with a kick.

**Gonna be a late night, early morning when I get you home**

**Gonna be a good love, give you what you want and**

**Gonna do it all night long**

Jane licked her lips, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth biting gently. She raises her arms up above her head as her hips slowly roll forward, then backward. One arm languidly slips down to run long slender fingers through her sexy bed head of waves and curls. Her hips seemed to move of their own volition, with a mind of their own. She moans softly growing increasingly wet as the song continues. Her gravelly voice is heard again, lower this time, a sexy rasping drawl, giving way to her impending arousal.

"**Baby let me do you all night long**

**Let me do you all night long"**

In the bedroom, Casey was wide awake. Years of military training ensured he felt Jane get out of the bed and leave. When he heard music playing, he got up and silently started for the kitchen. What he saw before him halted his footsteps. Jane doesn't see Casey standing in the shadows of her living room, watching her, completely mesmerized by this beautiful Italian clad only in black boy shorts and a black tank. Surely, if she had, she would have immediately stopped her ministrations. His body responds immediately, twitching uncomfortably, but all he does is silently watch her in this vulnerable state; open, all guards down, relaxed, and extremely sexy.

_**I'd love nothing more than to have Jane do me all night. **_

He loves seeing her like this, so womanly and free, her lithe body moving so effortlessly. Casey would give anything to see Jane like this all the time, without the worries the come with being a cop. He's positive no one else has ever seen her like this.

_**Geez if this is how she dances in clothes, how would she move riding me into oblivion? **_

His dick jerked hard at the image. He quickly pushed the image away and continues to watch as Jane squats down to grab a couple pans from the cabinet next to the oven. Using those glorious abs and long muscular legs, she pushes herself back to a standing position.

"**The day is almost through**

**All that I can think about is you**

**The hair I done sweated out**

**Scream your name let it out**

**You are everything but the truth"**

She walks over to the oven turning it on, singing along. Placing six slices on a pan, she briefly flashes a goofy grin thinking "_God I love bacon!_" and then puts it in the oven. Lost in the moment again, she dances her way over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug and pouring herself a mug. She adds her sugar, blows and takes a tentative sip. With the ability to find small simple things pleasurable, she moans softly and licks her lips. The last foggy remnants of sleep began to fade away and her mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Damn that's good", she mumbles, taking another sip.

Casey's hands balled into fists at the sight of the little pink tip darting out to drag across her upper lip.

_**Dude, you've got it bad. You've had it bad since high school. **_

He smiles and ducked his head slightly at the memories. Even then, he thought she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. He loved her competiveness, drive, and passion. But he could never muster up the courage to ask her out. He'll be the first to admit he was a bit intimidated by her blunt crassness. He wondered if she carried that same persona to bed or if she was completely uninhibited.

Brought back to the present, watching Jane's slip hips and ass move tantalizingly around the kitchen, Casey felt the familiar straining in his lower region as his dick begged to be released. He shakes his head looking down with a faint smirk.

_**At ease soldier.**_

In the kitchen, Jane smiled as she heated the second pan with a sliver of butter. Once melted, she cracked two eggs, adjusted the heat in order to create that perfect crisp on each egg's edge. She turns the music up slightly and checks the bacon. She hums and sashays over to the fridge, taking out the coffee creamer. Jane personally doesn't care for the stuff, preferring her coffee strong, black, and slightly sweet. Others, however, do. So she always has some handy. Placing it on the counter next to the coffee mugs, Jane walks over toward the stove singing.

"**Shivers down my spine when I think about the freaky things I got in mind**

**So I'll be on my way to give it to you baby**

**Let me take my time"**

Jane hums softly as she breaks each egg yolk and flips both eggs over. She absolutely hates runny yolks, thinking back to when Maura tried to get her to eat them. She makes a face at the memory. Still unaware of Casey watching her, Jane stops what she's doing, Slowly and teasingly she rolls her hips in small circles, one hand by her side, the other brushes across her neck, long fingers dipping in the space between her breasts. For a moment, she's lost in the sensuality of her song and dance until her eyes open to find Casey standing just inside the kitchen. She gasps, she hand staying where it is, Casey stares at it before lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"How long have you been here?" The pulse in her neck thrummed wildly.

_**Shit he has a boner. A BIG one too**__._ She quickly looks away, suddenly finding the patterns on the granite countertops fascinating.

"Shortly after the song started. I've um…I've been here for a while, Jane." Noticing where Jane's gaze was, he shifted behind the breakfast bar in an effort to conceal his "excitement".

Jane's eyes widen, swinging back in his direction before quickly looking away. Pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her eyes, she asks "Soooo you…saw….ev-everything?"

Casey deadpans. "Yes" He moved to a stool, and sat down. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

Caught off guard, Jane pauses and blinks, looking back at Casey before turning away again and mutters, "Um…thanks. Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sure I looked stupid. Why didn't you let me know you were out here? I would have stopped!" She huffs, feeling highly embarrassed. Never has she been more embarrassed than she does now. With her back to Casey, she takes the eggs out of the pan and turns the oven off. Her mind is a racing mess.

_**Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod! He's been there the whole time! How could I not notice him there?! Damnit. I'm in here gyrating and shit probably looking like I'm fucking the air? Geez, damn it. Damn it all to hell. What the hell is he doing sneaking around like that?! SHIT! **_

As she spreads butter on two slices of bread, she sighs, and places then in the pan. Over the sizzle, she says, "Um…yeah, so _clearly_ no one has ever…ever…seen me dance before. No one knows…that…well…that I can dance at all. No one knows I can sing either."

_**Jane get a grip, you're rambling.**_

Her nervousness, has caused her voice to rasp even more, so she shuts up. Standing over the stove, she grabs the cheese slices, putting a slice on each piece of bread. Then she reaches over to her dock to turn the music off.

In a low voice, Casey says "No. Leave it on. I like it…will you put it on repeat?" Jane glances back, confusion etched across her face.

Shrugging, "O…okay". Her heart is racing and all of a sudden she's tremendously nervous. He smiles at her nervousness. The song continues, but to Casey's disappointment, she no longer dances or sings.

**It's gonna be a late night til the early morning when I come on home**

**It's gonna be that good love, give you what you want and**

**I'm gonna do it all night long**

**Wanna do it all night long**

Jane bites her lip with a small almost imperceptible whimper and Casey closes his eyes while clenching his jaw at the sound. She wants him and he wants her. Badly. In a supreme effort to quell the awkwardness of the situation, Jane suddenly turns to Casey with a nervous chuckle, "I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I made breakfast sandwiches. Bacon, egg, and cheese. Hope that's ok?" Without waiting for a response, she continued, "I also made a pot of coffee, there's sugar over there next to the machine" pointing towards the coffee pot. "I didn't know whether or not you liked creamer, so I took it out just in case. It's there next to the mugs." She flashed an adorable dimpled smile and quickly turned around to flip the sandwiches. With her back once again to Casey, she felt more than heard him get up from his stool and slowly make his way toward where she was. He poured himself a mug of the steaming brew, added a generous heap of sugar, and took a gulp.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." Jane silently begs him to sit back down. When he doesn't, she takes a plate, places a sandwich on it, and hands it to him. She smiles, "I hope you like it. It's one of the few things I'm actually good at."

Taking the plate with a nod, Casey whispers "That and your um…other talents." He smiles at her, staring deep into her chocolate eyes and sees the burning desire within. Jane turns away again, this time blushing around her neck and ears. She grabs her plate and the bottle of ketchup.

_**Thank God Maura isn't here to spout off all my symptoms in her ridiculous Google talk. **_

She gave a slight chuckle and squirts more ketchup than necessary onto her sandwich. Jane was so distracted and concentrated on the task at hand that she barely noticed Casey moving towards her until her was directly behind her. After a sharp intake of breath, Jane leaned forward slightly, accidently covering on entire half of her sandwich with ketchup. "Ca….Casey?" She rasped and then cleared her throat. He leaned forward, and without touching her, gripped the counter on either side of her saying in a low voice "Jane I want you for me. You have no idea how bad I wanted to be up against you. The restraint I had to exercise in order to refrain from putting my hands on you was extremely hard to maintain." As he said this, he gripped her right hip, his words tickling the inside of her ear.

Jane moaned as her head tipped forward. "Mmmmm…hmmmmm….Casey..b-but I've never done it for anyone befooooorreeee." Her eyes rolled up into her head as Casey's teeth gently tugged on her earlobe before going down to nip at the sensitive flesh of her neck. Jane flinched, not from pain, but from how amazing it felt.

_**How did he know I love that?**_

Her back involuntarily arched causing her hips to buck back into Casey's groin. Her body hummed in pleasure and Casey sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as he gripped her hip harder. Jane could feel the bulge in Casey's pajama bottoms settle between the crack of her ass. She imperceptibly began to grind her hips into him and he squeezed her hip tighter, letting out a grunt. With his teeth, and now tongue and lips, still on her neck, Jane was having difficulty forming coherent thoughts. "Casey…hmmmm…you already…saw…me." Her eyes slid closed.

"That. Wasn't. For. Me." Punctuating each word with a nip along her shoulder. Jane could feel her wet heat pooling between her thighs. "Dance for me Jane. Here. Like this. Now. I want to feel you." His right hand reached around to her midsection, opening with his palm splayed against her, holding her firmly in place.

She wanted to. She wanted Him to be the only one who saw, who felt, who appreciated. No one knew anything of the hidden sex kitten Jane hid so well. Her stoic, hard detective exterior belied the passion lurking deep inside. Sure everyone noticed how beautiful she was, with her coffee colored eyes, twin dimples, naturally tanned skin, a mess of dark unruly curls, and a lithe toned body that even the most athletic athlete would envy. But no one had a clue of what she was capable of behind closed doors, or in bed. Most thought she was a prude. To that, she always said, "Let them think whatever."

Their sandwiches sat forgotten on the counter, the coffee had gotten cold, and that sex song started up again. Jane gave in. She moaned deep in her throat and began to roll her hips in that way against Casey's groin that drove him mad. She held her right hand against his as he gripped her hip harder.

_**That's gonna leave a bruise and I don't care.**_ She mused and smirked as she raised her left hand to hold onto Casey's neck as she ground her hips harder into him, in time with the beat of the music. Jane was so wet she could feel her juices drip down the inside of her thigh.

**Let me do you all night long**

**Hey, wanna do it all night long, baby**

As if answering an unspoken question, Casey said, "I do. I want you and I know you want me too." His hand reached up to cup one of Jane's breast. Jane gasped and arched into his hand, filling his palm. Her nipples were rock hard as he brushed one with the pad of his thumb. Jane hissed as she rotated her hips slightly faster. Her eyes slid shut as Casey licked the outer shell of her ear. She groaned and muttered something unintelligible. Never, ever had her body felt so sensitive and alive., her core throbbed and ached to be touched. As Casey massaged her breast, Jane's breathing increased as her heart rate sped up.

"Case…Casey. I-I-I-need…I need…mmmmm…Casey…Casey…." All coherent thought left her repeated murmuring his name. He couldn't get enough of hearing his name come out of her mouth.

"What do you need, Jane?" Based off his grunted question, Jane was sure Casey needed the same thing she did. She could feel his fabulously long, thick length as she ground into him. She shivered in anticipation, thinking of how he'd definitely fill her up. She knew he needed to come just as bad as she did. She slipped her hand from around Casey's neck and as it began to make it's decent towards where Jane needed it most, Casey caught it in his own; pinning it to the counter.

He chuckled and asked again, "Jane, what do you need?" He bit hard on her earlobe then sucked it in his mouth. She cried out, straining against him trying to get closer, ever closer, aching for his touch where she desperately needed it.

"You…you kn-know already!" Stuttering through the dark haze of desire, her hips never ceasing their movements.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Jane relented and moaned, "Casey, I need to come. I need you inside me! NOW!"

Before she knew what was happening, Casey spun her around, crushing his lips to hers. He groaned into her mouth and she moaned into his. Their tongues dueled for dominance before Jane finally gave it up. Casey couldn't get enough of Jane's taste. She gripped the back of his neck, digging her nails in the hard flesh, pulling him closer still. When they finally broke free, Jane was left gasping for air as Casey's mouth wandered down her neck and across her chest. He freed a breast catching a rosy nipple between his teeth before sucking hard and flicking his tongue over it.

Jane cried out, "Mmmmm…Casey…mmmoree…" Arching her back, pushing her breast in Casey's face. Casey easily lifted Jane up onto the countertop. She reached behind her and roughly moved her forgotten sandwich and bottle of ketchup to the side, while immediately wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles. She pressed and rotated her center into his bulge, gasping at the pressure applied to her clit as she slowly rubbed herself against him. Jane waited in anticipation as she felt Casey's hand slide from the tops of her thighs, halting her movements, to cup her center.

"Oh shiiiiiit…mmm…C-Case-Caseyyyyy….I can't hold off….much longer.. " with his palm, he applied pressure to her clit and muttered, "You're so wet, Jane. Is this for me?"

She looked at him with eyes almost black, filled with need and bit her lip. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open. He looked back at her.

"Well is it?" He then rubbed Jane's clit with the pad of his thumb. Jane's hips bucked involuntarily at his touch. She whimpered and squirmed trying to scoot closer to his hand. She lost the fight to keep her eyes open, they rolled and slid closed.

_**Jesus Christ, this man? What the hell is he doing to me? It's never been like this, ever. This is torturous, but damnit I looooovvveeee itttttt.**_

"Open your eyes and look at me." He commanded. After a heartbeat, she complied.

"Yessssss…Casey…Yesss. It's all for you…mhmmmm. Please, Casey?" Still rubbing her knot, and asked, "Please what, jane?"

Jane moaned, rolling her eyes back, she was close, so close, but she needed more. Opening her eyes, she locked eyes with Casey and begged, "Inside, please. Casey…I need you inside."

In a flash, his dick sprang free of his pajama bottoms; her boy shorts were down around her ankles just as fast. Casey found her delicious, hot, wet, silky center and rubbed his tip against her folds before plunging in with one smooth thrust. Simultaneously, they both groaned.

"Oh shiiiiitt…Case!" Her nail raked his bare back and once again wrapped those beautiful legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. Casey hissed out at the brief pain and grunted a guttural "Oh fuck…Jane. You're. So Fucking. Wet." He punctuated each word with a quick hard thrust. Jane bit her lip in an effort to keep the scream dying to bubble out at bay. Just as she felt that beginning coils of her orgasm begin to unfurl, Jane vaguely heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock.

_**OH NO! OH FUCK NO!**_

The front door opened, and in walked Angela completely oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen. Right in Casey's ear, Jane hollered,

"MAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Hot Blooded

**Sooooo sooooo sorry it took over two months for me to update. But I finally did! Yayy! Thank you to those who followed and favorite the story. I promise everything is going to come full circle as it progresses. Let the records show, I DON'T like Casey for Jane. We all know he's a douchebag. I certainly do ship Rizzles, HOWEVER, I wanted Jane to experience what it's really like being with Casey before she's with Maura. If it's not your cup of tea, I totally cool with that….and if it is, well I appreciate you reading **

**With that said, Enjoy!**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Angela jumped and dropped all of the bags she was holding. Unsure if Jane was hurt and needed help, she didn't bother locking the door. She just ran to the sound of her baby.

"Jane?! JANE!? Are you alr-?"

The end of that question died on her lips when she took in the sight in the kitchen. Her jaw literally hit the floor and her eyes bugged. _**What is she doing? Why is she on the counter? OH MY GOD! My baby….I'm staring! **_Angela quickly turned around and cleared her throat.

Jane's eyes, however, were glued to Casey's. He was still inside her. The good thing was he ceased all movements. All except his thumbs, which rubbed soothing circles on her hips. The bad thing was when Jane is on the brink of an orgasm, it didn't matter if there was thrusting or not. If a man was still inside her, she was going to come regardless. One look at her face, and the sting of nails digging in his shoulders told Casey, she was almost there.

_**I have to hold it off. But it feels fucking good. I can't hold it off. I feel it happening. But I can't come in front of my mother. I have to stop it. But I know I can't.**_ Jane's mind was going haywire. She was panting, taking shallow breaths. With her own arousal and need of release, the smell of Casey didn't help matters at all. Then add in the fact he was still inside of her…it was a pretty volatile mix that was rapidly sending Jane straight over the edge. Closing her eyes, she started to clench around him.

"Uh…Mrs. Rizzoli, will you please give us a…minute?" Casey quickly glanced over his shoulder and asked. When Angela remained rooted to the spot, Jane yelled, "Ma, get out!" Her body involuntarily clenched around Casey. He groaned internally and muttered a hushed "Fuck" before glancing back again, "Please?"

"Wha-?" Angela started to protest.

"OUT!" Jane roared. She was livid. If she thought about it, she'd admit she was beyond livid. A normal person would probably be embarrassed, but not badass Jane Rizzoli. Had it not been her mother, Jane would have gladly shot the individual. Although highly upset, she needed her mother gone otherwise she'd get an eyeful and an earful of something she definitely didn't need to experience. She tried desperately to hold off her impeding release. She was so close.

Quickly gathering her bearings, Angela huffed, glanced back one final time before walking out. Jane knew she was only standing in the hallway, probably with her ear pressed up against the door…it was only a matter of time before Angela would try to come back in.

Upon hearing the door slam, Jane felt a twinge of guilt but that was quickly replaced when Casey gripped her hip.

"Casey.."

"Jane, I know…I feel it…you're close…"

"She's outside. She's listening. I know her." Jane smirked. "I would have got there anyway, but I need this hard and fast."

They stared at each other. He withdrew and slammed back into her. Jane moaned.

"Don't. St- St- Stop…Case…Casey." She whispered and tossed her head to the side. Casey grunted as he continued to pound into her, latching onto her pulse point. One more thrust and Jane clenched unbearably tight. So tight Casey couldn't move. Her body shook, his back became a scratching post, his lips caught hers before a scream could erupt, and his own release filled her. When her spasms slowed and became small shivers, Casey gently eased himself out of her.

"That was good."

"Damn good."

"You have to go."

"I know."

Jane leaned in and captured Casey's mouth with hers. The kiss was hot but tender. Tongues fought for control until she surrendered to him. As they slowed and pulled away, just a hint of a smile teased their lips. _**I can easily fall in love with this man.**_

**R&I**

Once Casey left, Angela walked back in the kitchen, and Jane proceeded to clean the mess in the kitchen. Jane glanced up as she walked in, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"What, Ma?"

"Nothing, Sweetie! Why would I say anything? This is your apartment; you are free to do whatever you want in it! I'm just a guest! "

Catching onto the famous Rizzoli guilt dripping sarcasm, Jane glared at her mother.

"First of all, I gave you a key for EMERGENCIES! EMERGENCIES!" She stressed, "It is not my fault you cannot decipher what constitutes and emergency and what doesn't. Second of all, " she looked away sheepishly, "I didn't intend for it to happen in here, like that…he caught me off guard." Angela giggled.

"Hun, you could have, I don't know, moved it into the bedroom!" She was openly laughing now, and Jane chuckled as she picked up plates, throwing the food away.

With a smile, Jane replied, "Yes, I could have. BUT, I didn't." As she finished up the kitchen, she looked back at her mom. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, this is a lovely vase Jane!" Angela exclaimed in an effort to divert Jane's attention from the real reason she was there.

"Ma." Hands on her hips, Jane glared.

"Uh….well." Angela cringed a bit. _**Damnit, she's got that down pact…it's better than mine. I see why she's the best detective. **_

"Yes?"

"Well, you see…um…I kinda…we-" Angela stuttered.

"Later that same day! Ma spit it out!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well, Janie, I told Maura you'd go shopping with her today." Angela waited to the dam to break and all hell to come forth.

Jane blinked and whined, "You did what? MAAA! Really?" She pushed her hair out of her face, "Really? You know I hate shopping! Ugh"

"Now Jane…it won't be that bad! Besides, it's with Maura, your LLBFF!" She smiled, the stopped, "Wait. What does LLBFF stand for?" Jane couldn't help chuckling.

"Ma, it stands for Life Long Best Friends Forever." _**Although there's another meaning for it as well.**_

"Oh ok. Well you can also tell Maura about Casey!" With that, Jane's phone began to ring.

"Rizzoli."

"_Hi Jane."_

Immediately smiling, Jane said "Hey Maur!" Jane didn't care if she was shopping with Maura. She just whined about it to Angela, going through the motions. She even whined to Maura, but she secretly loved all the time she spent with Maura.

"_Have you talked to Angela today?_ Maura cautiously asked. She knew how Jane was about shopping and spending money.

"Actually, she barged in today while I was preoccupied. She's right here."

"_What were you preoccupied with, Jane?"_ Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"_Oh. Ok then. So you know what we're doing?"_

Jane sighed loudly, "Yes. But I have some rules."

"_Ok, well I'll be there in an hour. Then we can go over your 'rules'."_

"Alright Maur."

"_See you in a few."_ They hung up.

Jane looks over at Angela sitting on the couch watching Bill O'Reilly and asks, "Ma, are you staying over here?"

"Yeah Janie, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, just…Nevermind. Yeah, you can stay. Can you cook me something please?" She gave Angela her best puppy dog face. Angela smiled then laughed

"Of course sweetie!" Jane kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you!"

"Love you more. Now I need to get back to Bill…with his beautiful Irish blue eyes."

The smile immediately left Jane's face as she got up and headed to her room muttering, "Vomit" under her breath. _**I need a long shower.**_

**R&I**

True to form, Maura arrived exactly one hour later. Jane answered the door in jeans, a graphic tee that said 'SEXY MCBADASS', and white Adidas.

"Hey Maur!"

"Hi Jane!" Maura couldn't help staring at the jeans hugging Jane's long legs and the tee shirt that wasn't too tight, but just tight enough_. __**Oh the things I would love to do to her….Shit…Maura get a grip…This is your best friend. **_"Hi Angela" She walked in. "Are you ready yet?" She asked looking back at Jane.

Jane had been doing her own bit of staring. Maura ditched the dress today, deciding on a pair of yellow shorts with a white tank top. On her pretty little feet were a pair of strappy sandals. _**Shit, she's gorgeous. **_"Jane?"

Pulling her eyes from the creamy pale expanse of Maura's legs, Jane muttered, "Huh? Um…Yeah. Just let me grab my phone, gun and badge and we'll be ready." She holstered her weapon then clipped her phone and badge on. "Alright, then," she smiled, leading Maura out with a hand at the small of her back. "Bye Ma."

"Bye Angela!"

"Bye girls! Have fun!" When the door closed, Angela sighed, asking herself, "Why is Jane with Casey? He doesn't love her. Not like Maura does. Why must my daughter be so good at what she does until it pertains to her?" She resumed watching the man with the Irish blue eyes.

**R&I**

In the car, it was quiet. The radio was on. Hot Blooded began to play.

Jane hooted, "Oh yeah, Maur I love this song!" She turned it up, nodding her head to the beat. Maura giggled at Jane's antics, until Jane started to belt out the lyrics. Drumming on the steering wheel as she did so.

"**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see **

**I got a fever of a hundred and three **

**Come on baby, do you do more than dance? **

**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded"**

Maura turned it down slightly glancing at Jane. "Jane that's just not possible. Having a fever of 103 is just one degree shy of the body reacting to heat stroke. It's quite dangerous, and one with a fever that high should be in bed with plenty of fluids." She smiled that beautiful dimpled smile. Jane smiled.

"Ok…Maur. One, it's just a song. He's describing how his body feels while watching this woman dance. Two, I know that if I ever got sick and had a fever that high, you will be there to take care of me." She laughed then, and Maura joined in.

"You're right Jane." When their laughter died down to chuckles and snickers, Maura asked Jane "So what were you preoccupied with when your mom barged in?" Jane paused. She knew Maura wasn't entirely fond of Casey.

Maura stared at Jane until Jane shifted slightly, glancing at her out the corner of her eye. That's when Maura knew. _**Oh, I know it has something to do with that prick Casey. Oh wait, excuse me, **__**Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones.**__** That bastard.**_ Maura didn't appreciate how Casey popped in and out of Jane's life with no warning or consideration. She felt Jane deserved more than that. Jane deserved someone who would always be there for her no matter what. Someone who would make time for her, who would love her and care for her, and wouldn't try to change her. Someone who accepted her, all of her, temper, whining, bitching, everything. Jane needed someone who could take her on her good days as well as on her bad days. A person who knew and understood her and everything she had to offer. _**Someone like me. Who am I kidding. I'm in love with Jane and I can't tell her because she's stuck up on Casey.**_ Maura looked down and glanced out her window.

"Well are you going to tell me or not? If you don't want to, that's fine."

"C'mon, Maura. You know I want to tell you, but I know you'll be upset." Jane pleaded.

"Does it have to do with Casey?" When Jane didn't answer, she said, "You slept with him, didn't you?" Jane sighed. Then nodded.

"Can we please not talk about this? I just want to spend time with you, just us. No talking about Casey. You know how much I hate shopping, but I go just for you because you want me to and I want to hang out with you." Jane looked over at Maura and could see all the wheels turning in that massive brain of hers. "Maur, don't shut me out." Maura looked back at Jane. "What are you thinking?" Right at that moment, Jane's stomach decided it wanted to voice it's opinion. Two sets of eyes glanced down and both women smiled.

"I'm thinking maybe I should feed you." Jane perked up immediately at the mention of food. But her smile faltered slightly.

"Maura please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. Just a bit disappointed. You can do so much better than dickbag Casey."

"Alright first of all Maura, it's either 'douchebag' or 'dickwad'. Second of all, the men you see aren't all that great either, so you can't give me relationship advice." As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. Maura met her gaze with a steely coldness that made Jane cringe into the driver side door.

"Ok, Jane." That was all she said. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car, slamming the door.

"Maur…wait-" Jane jumped out of the car and ran over to Maura's side. "Maur I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. You know I value your opinion more than anyone else's. Casey really isn't that bad." Maura turned to Jane, squinting in the sunlight. She took Jane's hand in her hand.

"Jane, he doesn't call you. He doesn't text you. He doesn't email you. He just pops up when he sees fit. He expects you to sit and wait for him when he's good and ready. I love you so much. You're my best and dearest friend. I don't want to see you get hurt. Because if he hurts you Jane, you know I can kill him AND get away with it." They both laugh at that remark. "You know I can."

Jane smiles and says, "But you won't." Maura winks.

"You think I won't. Just like you are protective of me, I can be pretty protective of you." Maura sighs, still holding Jane's hand. "I don't want you hurt Jane. But if this is what you want, then who am I to stop you?" Jane ducks her head and holds Maura's hand a little tighter.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Jane you have a good heart and you're a good person." She smiles. "Now let's go eat!"

**R&I**

Jane begged Maura not to go to a fancy restaurant. She simply wanted some greasy burgers and fries and possibly a milkshake. Maura, unwilling to deny Jane when she begged and pleaded and whined like a little kid, eventually acquiesced. Knowing Maura, Jane asked her multiple times if she wanted anything. Maura continually said no. Jane ordered a burger with all the trimmings, loaded French fries, and a strawberry milkshake. Maura ordered a Caesar salad and a glass of white wine. While waiting for the food, Maura told Jane that her parents were coming back to town for a little while.

"Where had they been?" Jane took a sip of her premeal beer.

"Well mother had an art showcase in Madrid and Father wanted to accompany her." Maura stated with a shrug. "They are making an effort to be more active in my life now. We talk on the phone more and as you know, Mother has visited a few times as well." Maura stared at Jane wondering if she had anything to do with that. By looks of Jane intentionally avoiding eye contact, she knew she had. Maura smiled, knowing that Jane had her best interests at heart._** I wish she'd allow me the same courtesy.**_

"Well that's great!" Jane blushed, knowing she'd been caught. She just couldn't understand why Maura's own mother didn't want to spend time with her and get to know her and know what she was doing with her life. So Jane had said something about it. She told Constance that she didn't like her best friend getting hurt and she as her mother needed to spend more time with her daughter. "Tell her how proud you are of her. Tell her how much you love her. She needs to hear those things come from her mom. It doesn't help for _me_ to say that you feel those things for her when she's never heard _you_ say them to her. Maura's not my daughter. She's yours. Talk to your daughter Constance."

"Jane." Maura touched Jane's hand, peering into her eyes.

"Hmm? Yeah, Maur?"

"I said, 'My parents are visiting me next weekend, would you like to come by?' "

"Oh, sure…I guess…Ok." With that, the food arrived and Jane beamed like a fat kid. They both thanked the waiter and proceeded to dig in. Maura took a couple bites of her salad while eyeing Jane's burger. Jane smirked, "How's your _salad_?"

"Oh, um…it's ok…" Maura watched as Jane took a big bite of her burger. Jane taunted her.

"Mmm mmm mmm…this is delicious Maura! I see you've stopped eating your salad."

"Jane." Maura smiled.

"Maura." Jane smirked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You could aspirate." Jane swallowed, rolling her eyes upward. "Jane may I please have some of your burger? I'm not in the mood for salad."

"C'mon Maur, I asked you! I asked you multiple times!" Jane whined.

"Please Jane?"

"No Maura, eat your salad. I'm not budging on this!" Jane smirked, she thought Maura knew she was joking, but then Maura looked downward at the table and Jane heard a sniffle. "Oh shit, Maur are you crying?"

"No, I'm trying not to, it's just that my amy-"

"Yeah yeah I know your amgala and lacrosse gland are connected and you can't control it. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, you can have some. Do you want some fries too?" Jane asked while pushing the fries to the middle of the table.

"Amygdala and lacrimal gland, Jane. And yes, I would like some fries." Maura gave a watery giggle.

"Here, cut yourself a piece. You know I hate it when you cry. It makes my heart hurt." Maura smiled, picked up the knife, and cut more than half of Jane's burger.

"Really? Maura, really? That's more than half my damn burger!" Jane starts mumbling to herself and complaining, while Maura sits looking at her with a shit eating grin. "What, Maur?" Jane can't help but smile.

"Thank you Jane." She takes a bit of her half and moans. Jane instantly freezes. _**Oh shit. That was hot. That was…Oh my God, I think I'm attracted to her. But I can't be. I'm not gay. No, I'm not gay. I'd know if I was gay. Ha! Maybe I'm just horny. No. Stop. Eat your burger and act normal. **_Maura interrupts Jane's wayward thoughts. "Hey Jane, can we get dessert too?"

"Wha- Maura, you're like a bottomless pit! Yeah, we'll get dessert. What do you want?" She polishes off the rest of her burger and half the basket of fries before Maura's made up her mind. She was starving. If Maura didn't eat these fries, she was going to.

"I am not! You eat more than me! Which by the way, I have no idea where you put it…your metabolism is something to envy." Maura licked a spot of ketchup off her pinky. "How about ice cream?" Jane watched the digit disappear into Maura's mouth before it slipped back out. She gulped.

"Uh yeah…Ice…ice cream is fine." She slurped down the last of her strawberry milkshake. Surprisingly, her appetite was only slightly sated. "Maur, eat the rest of these fries. You wanted them."

**R&I**

When Maura and Jane left the restaurant, the chit chatted walking a couple blocks to the ice cream parlor. Jane knew full well what she wanted when Maura mentioned ice cream. It's what she always get when she comes to this particular spot. She walked up with her distinguishable swagger and stood next to Maura as Maura placed the order.

"Jane what do you want?"

"Can I have a double brownie sundae with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and extra whipped cream?" Maura did a double take.

"Seriously, Jane? That is entirely too much sugar. You'll be dead before your 50!"

Jane stuck her lip out and whimpered, "Please Maura? I promise to go to yoga with you tomorrow!" Maura smirked.

"I'll hold you that." _**I could never deny Jane anything. I'm such a sucker for those big beautiful brown eyes.**_ Looking back at the barista, Maura said, "Ok, she will have one double brownie sundae with chocolate cookie dough ice cream and extra whipped cream. And I will have…."

Jane stared at Maura and thought to herself _**Please don't get a cone. Please don't get a cone. Get anything but a cone. I can't watch her eat an ice cream cone. It'll kill me. Why did I agree to ice cream? Yeah real smart Rizzoli.**_ Jane snapped back to reality just as Maura glance at Jane and said, "...a vanilla ice cream cone."

_**Yep. This woman will be the death of me.**_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**A/N: So, I certainly hope you liked it. How I'm going to do chapter 3 is rolling around in my head. Look out for it by the end of the week. Got any ideas, let me know, I'll see if I can incorporate them into the plot!**


	3. I'm Not A Toy

**As always, I own NOTHING. Wish I did, but sadly I don't.I should have had this up last week, but a little thing called life happened. Enjoy!**

_**She got the cone.**_ Jane did a face palm, shaking her head. Maura smirked.

"Jane are you ok?"

"Mhmm." She looked up. "Peachy." Since Maura's cone was the easiest, the barista went ahead and did hers first. It was a simple vanilla waffle cone. Jane didn't understand why she was reacting the way she was. _**Because she thinks I don't get the innuendo of her simple act. Maura thinks she's so slick with her naïve innocence. Two can play that game and payback is a fucking bitch. **_Out of the corner of her eye, Jane watched as Maura took lick after lick after agonizing slow lick of her frozen treat…and every single time that pink tongue darted out to swipe a bit of the cold creamy goodness, Jane's insides clenched. Hard. She watched as Maura used the tip of her tongue to scoop up ice cream from the valley around the cones edge. Oblivious to Jane's wide eyes, she continued her ministrations, using the flat of her tongue to smooth the top of the scoop of ice cream. The barista handed Jane her sundae.

"Thanks," she said distractedly, grabbing a spoon. Maura grabbed a few more napkins and glanced at Jane.

"Can I try some?"

_**There she goes giving me those damn eyes. Shit! She's got me in the palm of her hand. Hell, I'm wrapped around her little finger, and she knows it.**_

"Yes Maur…but just a little bit.." She smirked, "This is my favorite and I hate sharing." Maura grabbed Jane's spoon and making sure to get brownie, ice cream, and whipped cream, placed the spoon in her mouth and moaned.

"That is delicious! Fattening, but really really good." She beamed and handed Jane her spoon back, "Thank you!"

As they walked out, Maura nonchalantly asked, "So, are you going to tell me about Casey?"

Jane huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know?" She asked in an agitated tone. She sucked her spoon clean.

"Uh, what do you want to tell me?" Maura peered at Jane and bit her cone. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to talk to me about him." She shrugged. "Just tell me what you feel comfortable telling me."

"Well…I mean…" Jane stuttered. "I want to be with him." _**But I want you too.**_ "He's the only man I could see myself with." _**I hope she didn't catch that.**_ But he's changed since high school. I want it to work with him. _**But I don't want to hurt you either. **_I'm just really confused about him." Jane sighed and scooped a piece of brownie. Maura bit into her cone, chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed.

"Well I gave you my insight back at the car. I think you deserve better." Having finished her cone, she looped her arm in Jane's. "Now let's go shopping!"

**R&I**

When they arrived back at Maura's place, Jane was beyond relieved. For the life of her, she just couldn't wrap her head around why people enjoy shopping so much. They left with too many bags to count, and now all she wanted was an ice cold beer. At the door, Jane slipped her sneakers off, dropped the bags and walked straight into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle and took out the wine in there as well. Once she poured Maura a glass, she popped the top of her beer bottle on the counter.

Taking a sip, Maura asked, "Are you hungry?" Jane nodded. "Who's the bottomless pit now?" Maura smiled and Jane smirked. "You've had enough junk food for today, how about a salad?"

Jane whined, "No Maura, I don't want a salad! I eat whatever you want me to eat during the week, with little complaint, just so that I can eat whatever I want on the weekend"

"But Jane. Having a balanced diet ins important for optimum health." She peered at Jane over her wineglass.

"Ok. Am I overweight?" Jane questioned.

"No."

"Do I have clogged arteries?"

"No."

"Am I at risk for a heart attack?"

Maura sighed, rubbing her forehead, "No, Jane. In fact you are in excellent health." She looked Jane over from head to toe. "And you have an amazing body."

Jane beamed, taking a healthy swig of her beer. "Exactly!" She cocked her head to the side, "and since you won't let me eat what I want, I am now banning you from the kitchen." She got up off of her stool and walked over to Maura's side, pushing her in the direction of the living room. "Go watch something on Animal Planet or the Discovery channel…" spotting the bags still at the door, "Actually, go put your stuff away!" Maura glared, but her lips quirked up slightly. "We all know you HATE wrinkles, and that's exactly what's going to happen if you leave them in the bags." With that, Jane promptly walked back into the kitchen.

Maura had to make multiple trips to her room in order to get all of the bags out of the foyer. Once alone in her room, her mind wandered. As she meticulously took everything out of the bags, she separated them into piles of dresses, skirts, blouses, lingerie, and then there was a pile just for Jane. Although Jane hated shopping, she did allow Maura to but her more tank tops, sports bras, and boy shorts. All in black. As she folded Jane's items, she couldn't help thinking about Jane._** She will be the death of me. I know it.**_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jane was busy preparing dinner. As a typical Italian, she wanted to get a couple hours head start on their meal. On the menu was porcini mushroom and shrimp tortellini with a red marinara sauce, cheesy garlic bread, and for dessert, a tiramisu. Now, everyone assumes that Jane can't cook because all she makes are peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and grilled cheeses. That's not true. She's a great cook, she just chooses not to. Italians naturally cook a lot and in big quantities. _**Makes no sense for me to make a huge amount of food, when Ima be the only one eating it. **_So because of that, she is content to eating takeout all out all the time or letting Maura cook for her. Maura walks in and stands at the entryway, watching Jane.

"I see you, Maur." Jane smiles and looks up. She cracks and separates 6 eggs, putting yolks in the center of the flour well and egg whites in a separate bowl. "Thought I banned you from the kitchen." She smiled. Once that is complete, she went over to the stove and started stirring the red sauce. Maura walked further into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island.

"I'd really like to watch you cook. I've never seen you do it before."

Jane nodded, then took the spoon from the pot and stood in front of Maura with it in front of her face. "Here, taste this." She watched as the spoon disappeared into Maura's mouth, and gulped. _**Chill out, I'm not gay. **_Maura smiled and licked her lips.

"Jane, that's delicious!" She beamed at her as Jane walked away and started to mix the pasta dough. "Why don't you cook more often? You're actually very good at it." Jane gave her a look.

"Because, I'm lazy about it." She slowly began incorporating flour into her egg yolks, mixing with a fork until it was all one uniform ball. "I mean, I like to do it, when I actually decide to do it. But it's not something I want to do all the time" As she kneaded the dough, she looked at Maura, "You know what I mean?"

Maura gave a perplexed look, "No," she shook her head slightly, causing her hair to ripple around her face, "I'm not sure I do." Jane paused for a moment to think.

"Ok, it's like this." She rolled it into a ball, wrapped it in plastic cling wrap, and put it in the fridge. "I'm not the type to just get up and start cooking for no reason at all. I have to, one," she held up her index finger, "have a legit reason to cook. And two," she held the middle finger, "I have to be in the mood to cook." She looked at Maura and smiled, "It just so happened, both of those instances occurred today."

"Ok, I understand that. So why did you decide to cook today?" Maura asked.

"Because I came to the realization that you had never had MY cooking and I was in the mood for Italian, but I didn't want Ma over here bugging me." They both chuckled at that statement. "Would you like to know what I plan on making?"

"Only if you want to tell me." At that moment, Jane's cell phone began to ring. She pointed a finger at Maura.

"Hold that thought." She grumbled, going to grab it off the table. "I'm fucking off today, that had better not be for a damn body."

"Language, Jane."

"Rizzoli." She barked, then her demeanor changed. "Hi Casey." Her posture changed and she started running her hands through her hair, oh and let's not forget how she was cheesing like a Cheshire cat. Maura rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…vomit."

"Oh no, I can't tonight….Because I'm with Maura. I finally cooked for her." She looked over her shoulder at Maura and smiled, then made her way to the pot on the stove and stirred the contents. She paused for a moment, rolled her eyes and took her phone away from her ear to stare at it. "Why? Where are you going?" She began to pace the length of the kitchen. "Did you know this, before or after you fucked me?!" Maura's head snapped up as she looked over at Jane.

_**That bastard**_. _**He always does this to her. And of course I'm left to pick up the pieces. **_

"You could have told me that before I slept with you. Bye Casey. Don't call me anymore." She hung up and turned back to the stove. _**That bastard. That's the third time, why did I think this would be any different? **_She gripped the countertop as she tried and failed to keep that single tear from falling. Maura walked up behind her, placing a hand on her back and rubbing in small circles. Jane closed her eyes as more tears fell. "Fuck you Casey Jones." Her voiced cracked with emotion as more tears fell. She looked at Maura, "I'm not a toy to be played with then tossed aside, Maur." She sniffed, "I'm not." Maura tucked a stand of hair behind Jane's ear, and smiled.

"I know."

Jane felt something pull deep in her belly. She closed her eyes. _**I'm not gay.**_

**A/N: So, I am actually getting rid of Casey faster than I thought. And as for Jane cooking, seriously, I could go on all day about cooking (I simply love to cook), but I didn't want you guys to get bored. **


	4. Forever

**Finally got around to writing chapter 4. It is very long, so set aside maybe an hour to read.**

**As always, I own nothing. Nothing at all!**

**Enjoy. my good peeps!**

Maura was beyond pissed. On the outside, she looked calm, cool, and collected. The only tell tale sign of her anger was her eyes. At the moment Jane muttered, "Fuck you, Casey Jones", Maura's eyes flashed bright green, as she took deep calming breaths. Now was not the time for 'I told you so'. Right now, Jane needed her shoulder and all the comfort she had to offer.

Jane being her typical self, had her moment of heartache and went right back to working on dinner. She moved on autopilot, answering any questions Maura asked with one-syllable words. Completely lost in her thoughts and emotions, she almost missed Maura speaking to her. She looked up from the custard she was making for their tiramisu with scrunched eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Don't shut me out, Jane." Maura stared back at Jane before glancing down at her hands. "You have a tendency to do that when you're trying to work through something." She looked back up at Jane as her head cocked to the side.

"I don't mean to Maur…" With the custard finished, Jane began to assemble dessert. "I just…" She gripped the countertop with her head bent down. "I don't want you to think I'm weak." She looked up with shiny eyes. "If I just keep busy, then I don't have a chance to get too emotional. You know I don't like crying in front of other people. You included. It happens, on occasion, but I still don't like it. And on top of that, I HATE crying over a man." At this last statement, Jane ripped open a pack of ladyfingers with such force, most of them scattered all over the island. "SHIT!"

Maura stood up and walked over to Jane, grabbing her hands in her own, looking up at her, she said, "I do not think you are weak. I never have thought that and I never will." Jane tried to pull out of her grasp, but Maura held on tight. "You are the strongest person I know. If you want to have a breakdown and cry, that's fine with me. It does not change my views of you." Jane tried to look away, but Maura gripped her chin and pulled her face towards hers until they were mere inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes until Maura whispered, "When will you learn that you do not need to keep your guard up all time around me?" Jane dropped her gaze just as the first few tears began to fall. Maura pulled her forward into her arms as Jane cried on her shoulder.

"Jane, this does not make you weak." She rubbed circles on her back. "Not one bit. In fact it makes you stronger. Do you know why?" After a few moments, she felt Jane's sobs subside. "Hmmm?" She shook her head as she pulled back.

"No, Maur. Why?" Jane sniffed, peering into Maura's face.

"Because you decided that enough was enough and you let him go. Even though you didn't want to. Even though you love him. You let him go." She took Jane's hands and intertwined their fingers. "I know how hard that is. It's really easy to stay. But when you love someone, and it just isn't working out the way you want it to, leaving is the hardest thing to do. But there is strength in leaving something like that" She caught Jane's gaze and held it. "But you did it. And I'm proud of you."

Jane looked away saying, "Well I don't feel strong, I actually feel pretty shitty." She glanced back at Maura, looking at her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." She pointed, drawing Maura's attention to her wet and sticky shoulder. Maura smiled, then chuckled.

"It's fine Jane." She grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe the tears and snot away as Jane cleaned up her face. "How about I go shower, you finish up dinner, and then we'll eat and watch a movie or something? Whatever you wanna do."

"Ok."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." Maura turned to walk upstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a set of long arms wrapped around her waist from behind and squeezed as a face buried into the crook of her neck.

"Thanks Maur, for everything." Maura placed her hands on Jane's forearms and rubbed. "You're always there for me and I don't think I thank you enough."

Maura tilted her head to rest it on top of Jane's. "Anytime, sweetie." She turned and gave Jane a kiss on her forehead. Jane squeezed her waist a little tighter and buried her face in her neck a little further, not ready to let go just yet. The move didn't go unnoticed by Maura." You know I'm always here for you." She paused a moment before allowing the next set of words to fall from her lips. "I love you, Jane. Always remember that. No matter what." She continued to stroke her arms, sensing Jane needed that soothing touch. But Jane started to pull away. Thinking that maybe she should not have said that, she slowly turned around, meeting Jane's gaze.

"Always?" Jane rasped.

"Forever." Maura deadpanned.

"Promise?" Jane rubbed her palms.

"Would I lie to you?" Maura asked quietly.

"You would if you were a cyborg." Jane smiled that small insecure smile Maura loved so much, not fully believing her.

"No, I don't think I would, Jane." Maura giggled a little, then turned to walk up the stairs. "Go finish dinner. I'll be down in a little bit." Just as she reached the top of the stairs and turned to walk down the hallway, she heard Jane call out.

"Hey Maur?" She looked up the stairs expectantly. When Maura looked back down at her, she said, "You know I love you too right?"

Maura smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Yeah Jane, I know."

**R&I**

Jane made her way back to the kitchen; once again back on autopilot, lost in her never ending thoughts. _**Maura said she loves me. I know for certain she loves me as a friend, but what did this one mean? Does she love me as more than a friend because I can't tell? **_She went over to the sink and began washing her hands. _**I mean, having Maura's love whether platonic or romantic is great. She's such a great person. **_She began soaking the ladyfingers in the espresso rum mixture. Once soaked enough, she started layering. Ladyfingers. Mascarpone custard mixture. Espresso cocoa powder. She kept going until there were 3 finished layers. Then she carefully placed a fork and spoon on top and dusted over the top with the remaining cocoa powder, leaving a criss cross design in the center. As she took the fork and spoon off, and walked over to the sink, she thought _**Did I truly love Casey? I mean really really love him? Or was it just lust. Did I just want to sleep with him, or did I want to be with him because it was comfortable and convenient? I have these odd feelings now for Maura, but maybe I've always had them and just didn't pay attention to them. She's beautiful! Drop dead gorgeous. Even that's an understatement. And she smells amazing…like all the time! I can't believe she was ok with me putting my face in her neck and wrapping my arms around her like that. And she let me stay there for as long as I needed. I loved the way her skin felt against my lips and face. I know she had to have liked it too because her pulse got faster. **_Jane put the tiramisu in the fridge to set up. Then she got started on making the tortellini. Quickly and deftly, she rolled out a sheet of pasta dough, sliced it into uniform squares, took some of the porcini mushroom and shrimp filling, and placed it in the center. Then, taking one corner, she folded it up to meet the opposite corner, pressing along the edges to seal it, making a triangle. Once she was certain all the air was out of the center, she made a tiny crease where the filling ended and wrapped the two corners around, forming a ring. Giving it a good pinch, she sealed the end and continued on until all of the pasta dough was gone. _**But I'm not gay. I've never been attracted to another woman before Maur. Is there such a thing as selective homosexuality? **_At this, Jane chuckled a bit. _**If I do explore this with her though, I don't want her to think I'm using her as a rebound. So I think I'll just wait and hold off on getting involved with her like that. Even though, God knows I want to. **_As she grabbed a beer out of the fridge, another thought popped up. One she wasn't too keen on. _**What if I'm reading too much into this? What is Maura is just being a good friend? I mean, after all, I'm going through a breakup. What if she doesn't feel the same about me as I think I feel about her? What if I do something that ruins our friendship? I'd rather have Maura as just a friend than to have her as nothing at all. **_She stood, leaning against the counter, drinking her beer, just thinking.

**R&I**

While Jane was busy with dinner, Maura was upstairs flushed and beyond horny. Having Jane's arms wrapped around her with her face pressed in her neck really did a number on her. Every time Jane's lips moved against her skin, her tummy shuddered and heat polled in between her legs. The more Jane squeezed her midsection, the more Maura felt her nails digging in her back. It really was a delicious feeling. But then again, nails across Maura's skin did have that effect on her. When she told Jane she loved her, she knew Jane would take it as a best friend would. However when she said it back, she wasn't exactly sure how she meant it. _**Does she love me as a friend or as a lover? **_One thing Maura has never had to question was whether or not someone was interested in her. She knew when and if both men and women wanted to get her to bed. But with Jane, it was completely different. Jane in herself was a complete enigma. _**She's beautiful, yet has no idea of just how much. Stubborn, but so yielding with me. I'd never take advantage, but she always does what I ask even though she doesn't want to. Her heart is so big, regardless of how much of a tough face she puts on. **_She slipped out of her tank top and shorts revealing a matching pink bra and panty set. Walking into the bathroom, she turned the water on to hot but not scalding. Unhooking her bra and sliding her panties down her legs, she stepped into the shower. Tilting her head back to start washing her hair, she thought _**Casey is an idiot for letting a woman like Jane slip through his fingers. When I finally get her for myself, I'll never let her go. I'll be what she deserves. I'll be all that she needs and so much more. **_She finished washing her hair and proceeded to wash her body. _**Her hair so long and wild. Her eyes, bedroom eyes, dark and unintentionally seductive. Those long, endless legs, smooth, toned, I'd love to have them wrapped around my waist…or even draped over my shoulders. I wonder what she tastes like? **_Thoughts of Jane had Maura wet from a different origin. She let her hand slip down her slick body and glide through moist curls before slipping into warm pulsing heat. Leaning against the tiles, she slowly moved two fingers in and out. With her other hand, she pulled and pinched her nipples. Biting her bottom lip, she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. She moved her hand from her breasts to rub against her throbbing clit. One swipe. Two swipes. Three swipes, and she went over the proverbial edge of ecstasy moaning Jane's name as she came. Coming down from her high, she quickly finished her shower, got dressed, blow dried her hair, and went downstairs. _**Act normal Maura.**_

**R&I**

When Maura reached the kitchen, Jane was lost in thought drinking a third beer. She glanced over at the sight that was none other than Maura. Dressed in yoga pants and a loose fitting top, Maura was beautiful. _**She could wear a burlap sack and still be fucking gorgeous. **_

"Hey, you ready to eat?" Jane tried to keep her eyes on Maura's face.

"Yes Jane. It smells delicious!" Maura beamed at her, still surprised over Jane's ability to cook.

"Hmmm," Swallowing the sip of beer she had, Jane said, "Wait til you taste it. It's my Nonna's recipe. Straight from the homeland." She smiled as she grabbed plates from the cabinet, wincing as she felt muscles pull in her lower back. "There's a lot, so we'll probably be freezing the rest." She glanced back at Maura who was dipping a spoon into the red sauce for another taste. "Which is fine because I won't be cooking for a while. I forgot how time consuming and tiring cooking can be." She bent back a little in an effort to stretch her back. "Maur, my back is killing me." She groaned low and long. Maura rushed over to where Jane was standing.

"Where does it hurt?" Standing behind Jane was screwing with her thought processes. She quickly pushed the naughty thoughts away in an effort to help alleviate whatever pain Jane was in.

"Lower back, around my dips."

"Lean forward for me, sweetie." When Jane complied, Maura lifted her shirt to mid back, her thumbs instantly dipping into her Dimples of Venus. "Dimples of Venus, Jane. I didn't know you had them". Maura's mesmerized by Jane's dips.

"Hmm. Oh yeah. No biggie. I think Ma has them too. Me and Tommy are the only kids who have them." She smirked, feeling Maura dip her fingers in them. _**Damn, that feels pretty nice.**_

Maura tried to push the waistband of her pants down slightly, but couldn't. Pausing to think for a moment, she asked, "Do you want me to give you a massage? Because in order for me to do that, I have to get lower than what your pants are allowing me to do. Which means you'll either have to unbutton these" she pulls on Jane's belt loops, "or you can take them off completely and I give you a proper massage."

"No…Mmm…Yes." Jane stands up, wincing a little as she does. "I mean, yes, I would like a massage, but not right now. Can it wait until after we eat?" Jane's stomach chose that moment to grumble. Looking down, she mutters, "As you can hear, I'm starving."

"Sure, no problem. You go have a seat and I'll bring the food to you." She gently pushed Jane out of the kitchen to sit on the couch. Jane flops down on the couch, taking immediate comfort in the softness of the cushions, and turns on the tv.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?" She has divvied up a pretty good portion for Jane and a healthy portion for herself.

"What are we going to watch?" Jane continues flipping through channels. Maura notices Jane does this all the time. No matter how many times she has told Jane to just look at the guide to find what she wants, Jane continues to just flip through channels. Maura grabs the plates and hands one to Jane. "Thanks Maur." She immediately tucks in.

"Slow down Jane, You'll aspirate. You're welcome." Maura situates herself comfortably on the couch before reaching a hand out to Jane, silently asking for the remote.

"Wha-? No! Maura, you're gonna pick something boring and unappealing to me." Jane whined and poked her lip out. Maura laughed.

"No I'm not!" When Jane gives her a look, she ducks her head slightly, "Promise."

"Mm…ok." She hands the remote to Maura, but as Maura tries to grab it, Jane pulls it back saying, "You better not pick something dumb, Maura!" Maura chuckles and holds her hand out again.

"Give me the remote Jane. I promise you'll like it." Once the remote is placed in her hand, she quickly presses a couple buttons. The screen goes black before the movie starts.

Through a mouthful off food, Jane asks, "What movie did you pick?" She quickly swallows when Maura glares at her. "Sorry…it's just really good." She points to Maura's untouched plate. "Try it!" She smiles.

Picking up her plate, Maura says, "Just watch Jane. I'm not telling you." Taking a forkful of the pasta, she puts it in her mouth. Jane watches the fork go in, and stares as it slides back out. She's startled out of her reverie, when Maura moans deep in her throat. Looking over at her, Maura mutters, "Jane this is really really good." She eats some more, letting her eyes fall shut as she savors the flavor explosions in her mouth. "I had no idea you could cook like this!" Jane beams with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Well, look who my mother is!" Maura nods in a silent 'touche'. "But Maur?"

Maura looks up expectantly. "Hmm?"

"Save some room for desert." With that, Jane winks with a smirk and turns to finish watching the movie, leaving Maura looking dumbfounded.

**R&I**

After dinner was finished, and dessert eaten (with Maura gushing about how delicious the tiramisu was), Maura told Jane to make herself comfortable either in her room or the guest room, whichever one she wanted. She stayed down stairs to clean up the kitchen and put the food away while Jane went upstairs to take a quick shower. Turning off all the lights downstairs, she went upstairs only to find Jane passed out in the middle of the bed in a black tank top and a pair of black boyshorts she bought today. Maura smiled a small smile before walking further into the room and sat on the left side of the bed. She brushed a few strands of hair out of Jane's face before whispering her name.

"Jane?" No movement. "Jane?" A small shift.

"Hmmm?" Sleepy eyes opened to stare into hazel.

"Hey, sweetie. You still want me to massage your lower back for you?" Maura started to stroke Jane's cheek.

"Mhmm…" Jane shifted. "Yeah…if you don't mind?" Jane looked at Maura making sure it was ok.

"Sure. Besides, I offered." She got up fully on the bed. "Do me a favor and roll over onto your stomach." She did, and gave Maura her back. Maura just took a moment to stare at the beauty below her. Getting up, she went into the bathroom for a bottle of lavender oil. She pushed Jane's tank up to mid back and pulled her boyshorts down so they were resting right above the swell of her butt cheeks. Licking her lips, she poured some of the oil into the palm of her hand and rubbed them together to warm it up. Then she went to work.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Jane, in twilight, mutters something unintelligible and nods her head. Maura used her fingertips to feel for knots, slowly working them out one at a time. She simply loved the way her thumbs fit perfectly in Jane's lower back dimples. _**I have never seen someone with these in person. My goodness they are beautiful. **_Jane let out a sigh of contentment. "You ok?" Maura asked, as she worked her way up.

"Mhmm.. s'good, Maur." Came a muffled response. Maura smiled and kept at it.

"Hey Jane, you have a lot of knots and tension in your upper back. I'm going to go ahead and take care of those as well, but I need to take your tank top off." When she didn't get a response, she peered over, moving Jane's hair out of her face. "Is that ok?"

"Um, yeahh." Jane blinked for a moment, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and then went to lift her shirt up. Maura stopped her hands.

"Just lay down, I'll do it." Smiling, she moved back behind Jane. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves over undressing her best friend and the woman she loved, she pulled the tank top up. As her fingertips brushed along Jane's sides and breasts, she heard Jane's sharp intake of breath. Pulling it over her head, she flipped her hair out of it and tossed it aside. "Ok, relax. I'm going to start on your shoulders and neck." Using her magical fingers and deft strokes, Maura worked out the kinks in Jane's shoulders and neck, moving down to her shoulder blades. _**Oh my God Maura has the hands of God himself. Jesus Christ this feels amazing. I'm practically boneless. I can only imagine what her hands would do to me if we had sex. Oh shit…I'm wet. Damn it. I hope she doesn't notice. **_Little did she know, her moans and low groans were really doing a number on Maura. _**I'm not going to be able to focus on what I'm doing if she keeps that up. Does she not know how sexy she sounds when she moans? And with a voice like hers? It should be a downright sin to have a voice like that. If this is how she acts with my hands on her back and shoulders, I can only imagine how I'd make her feel when I'm touching other places as well. I'm turning myself on thinking like this. **_Maura does a final hand sweep across Jane's back before leaning back.

"I'm all done Jane. You feel ok?" She gets a slow head nod before getting up to put the oil back and wash her hands. When she gets back into the room, Jane is sitting up on the end of the bed, sans top. Maura's steps falter and she stops next to the bed. Jane's hair is a dark curtain obscuring Maura's view of her face. With out looking up, she reaches a hand out to her. Maura hesitantly puts her hand in Jane's and Jane pulls her to stand in the space between her open legs. Finally lifting her head up, she shakes her hair out of her face. Grabbing Maura's hip, she pulls her closer to her face. Pressing her nose into her stomach. They stay like that for a few minutes until finally, Jane mumbles.

"Forever?" Maura flinches slightly, feeling Jane's breath tickle her belly.

Threading her fingers in Jane's curls, she says, "Always." She starts scratching lightly at Jane's scalp causing a moan to erupt from deep within her chest.

"Promise?" Jane wraps her arms around Maura, slipping her hands under her shirt to rake her nails along her back. Maura gently pulls Jane's head back so she's looking up at her. Black eyes meet dark green. Her thumb gently caresses Jane's cheek.

"Would I lie to you?" She whispers, gazing into Jane's desire filled eyes, positive her own eyes mirror the same emotion. She whimpers when Jane pulls her head forward, placing open mouth kisses on her midsection. Jane pulls her arms tighter around Maura, digging her nails into her soft, giving flesh, just as Maura grips Jane's hair tighter.

"Jae?"

"Maur."

**A/N: For those who are wondering, "twilight" is what I call that area of space in between being fully awake and fully asleep. Sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll get better at posting regular updates.**


	5. Home

**A/N: So as I promised ****Logan75, I have update before the end of the week! I must say, I am very proud of myself. This is pure fluff/smut. And let me just say, this was hard! I commend all you regular smut writers. I know I did that one scene with Casey, but I hope this can measure up. I did NOT edit anything so any mistakes are al mine. I kinda just typed and typed…and typed until I got it all down. Also, There is really no plot or story line with this story. I'm making all of this up as I go along, sometimes an idea may come to me from something I heard or saw or think and I just go with it.**

**Like always, I own nothing, no one, nada, zip, zero…yada yada yada. **

**Enjoy!**

"_Jae?"_

"_Maur."_

The feeling of Jane's lips and tongue send Maura's nerves into overdrive. She grips Jane's hair tighter, softly panting. When Jane dips the tip of her tongue into Maura's belly button, Maura lets out a sharp gasp, clutching Jane closer. The hands that were scratching soothing patterns into her back have moved to rub circles along soft hipbones gripping tight. Jane pauses, resting her forehead on the smooth plane of Maura's belly. _**I don't want to hurt her. **_She's stuck. She knows for a fact she wants Maura, but at the same time, it's too soon. _**I don't want her to be the rebound. She's so much more than that. I'm hurting, yes. I want to be comforted, yes. I want HER to comfort me, yes. But I don't want to use her. **_

Maura feels the battle raging in Jane. She knows Jane would never intentionally hurt her. She's willing to wait for Jane until she's ready. She sighs, thinking, _**God I love her so much.**_

"Oh Maur."

Maura whimpered as Jane dipped her tongue in her belly button causing her to jolt forward from the sensation. Never, had her nerves felt so alive. Never had her body hummed and trembled from just a simple touch. No one had ever made her feel the way Jane was making her feel in this moment. She pulled Jane's head closer, sighing softly. If it were ever possible for Maura to keep her right there, she'd do everything in her power to make sure she remained planted right there, pressed up against her body like this.

"What you do to me, Maura." Jane mumbled as she splayed her hands across Maura's back. "What you've always done to me." She took a deep breath as she continued, "I tried to run from it….by running to Casey." She gave a small chuckle before becoming serious again, "A lot of good that was." Pausing, she felt Maura about to say something, but stopped her. "No, Maur. Let me finish. I need to say this before I chicken out." Maura relaxed against Jane once more as she kept talking. Tilting her head up, Jane caught Maura's eyes and mumbled, "It's always been you." Pulling her closer, she leaned back slightly bringing Maura with her, "I don't want anyone else. Just you."

As she said this, Jane silently begged the God she rarely talked to, For Maura to reciprocate the feelings she had. _**I hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself. I hope she doesn't run in the other direction. But she's still standing here. In front of me. Looking at me with those beautiful hazel green eyes. That must be a good sign. I love her. I do. Damnit, I'm really stupid. Really, really stupid. **_

This whole time, Maura kept quiet. Despite having the overwhelming urge to pin Jane to the bed, making a supremely slow journey down the long lithe body to bury her face in wet heated depths, she waited. She knew Jane needed to get all of this out, and it couldn't be rushed. Even after Jane's confession, she remained rooted to the spot with her hands still clutching Jane's head, scratching her scalp. _**She has to know how bad I want her. How much I love her. **_

"Jane. Sweetie, you really have no idea how I feel about you." Maura muttered as she stared into the espresso eyes of the woman she's loved since the day Jane shot herself. "The only reason I didn't interfere with you and Casey is because you just seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin your happiness by breaking that up. I loved you then…"At this, Jane's jaw dropped a hair. Maura noticed. "Yes, Jane. I've loved you for a long time."

"But Maur, why didn't you say anything?" Jane squeezed Maura's hips tighter.

"Because," She removed her hands from Jane's hair, letting them hang by her sides. Glancing away, she sighed, "Because, I didn't want to lose you as a friend. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I thought that my telling you how I really felt would change our relationship." She glanced back down and stared into Jane's face. "If I could keep you as my best friend and not worry about you leaving me, then I would have told you. I'd rather keep you as a friend and stay in my life, than have you know how I feel about you but ruin our friendship." By now, Maura's eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Jane was floored. Never in a million years did she think Maura would return her affections. Closing her eyes, she cleared her throat. "Tell me what you were thinking when I told you I slept with Casey," she rasped out.

Maura paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. _**Well I have no choice but to tell the truth. She'll know if I'm lying. She already knows how I feel, so what the hell? **_Giving Jane a small smile, she nodded, but remained silent. She moved her hands up to rest on Jane's shoulders steadying herself as Jane leaned forward to place a hot lingering kiss to her belly again.

"Tell me," she murmured. "Please." Maura whimpered.

"Jane, I-"

Sensing she was about to deflect, Jane lightly nipped her hip.

"Tell me, Maur." Shifting, she tapped Maura's legs with her hand in a silent command to open. With Maura's legs now open and her own legs in between, this gave Jane access to run her nails up and down Maura's inner thighs. From her knees to just below her core, Jane raked her nails up and down. Tipping her head forward, Maura moaned, then gasped when on an upward journey, Jane accidently brushed against her outer lips.

"Mmm, sorry Maur." Giving a small chuckle, she apologized.

"Jae-"

"I'm listening." Jane whispered huskily as she pulled Maura fully on top of her. Gripping her hips tightly, Jane felt the immense heat from Maura's core pressed flush against her own. Moaning deep in her throat, Jane turned her head to the side and pressed an ear against her rapid rising and falling chest, listening to her pounding heart. Maura hummed, sliding her eyes closed as she threaded her fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of Jane's neck.

"I thought- I thought you deserved more than what he was giving you." She paused trying to calm her racing heart.

"Keep going." Jane mumbled, placing a kiss at the top of her cleavage. _**God her skin is so soft. And it smells amazing. I could bury my face here and never leave. So close to being mine and mine alone. **_She held tight as she rolled Maura onto her back, working her way up the bed until Maura was resting against plush pillows. Giving her a soft kiss to her throat, Jane nipped lightly.

Maura gasped and tried to grab onto Jane, but couldn't. Humming, she continued, "Um…I-I-I thought you deser- deserved someone better than him. Someone who would always make time for you." She twisted and turned, trying to move. Jane was now straddling Maura and had somehow pinned her arms to her side with her knees. She desperately wanted to touch Jane. Needed to touch her. Bucking her hips upward, Maura groaned, "Jane, baby, let me touch you." Her eyes were the darkest shade of green Jane had ever seen. Her pants and the smell of her arousal was beyond intoxicating. She wanted Jane badly, in the worst possible way.

"Not yet, Maur." Moving away from her neck, Jane licked the outer shell of her ear before flicking her lobe with the tip of her tongue. Feeling Maura shiver beneath her, Jane took the lobe between her teeth, lightly biting. Sitting up, Jane tugged and pulled at Maura's shirt until the offending garment was off and tossed it across the room. Staring at beautiful twin globes, she husked out, "Mmmm, keep going babe." Under her watchful gaze, Maura produce the most delicious looking pink blush across her neck and chest. Her nipples hardened and became darker. "So beautiful." Jane looked up into Maura's eyes, raising an eyebrow as she waited for her to proceed.

Licking her lips and keeping her gaze locked onto Jane's, Maura whispered, "Someone who would love you, care for you, and wouldn't want or try to change you." Eyes never leaving her face, Jane took both nipples between her forefinger and thumb, pinching and rolling them. Maura kept her eyes open, with much difficulty, but furrowed her eyebrows as she pushed her breasts up into Jane's hand for more contact. Jane chuckled softly, but complied, gripping and kneading, pinching and rolling. She had waited so long to touch Maura like this, to make her whimper, to make her groan, to make her moan, to make her call out her name. _**No, I'll make her scream my name. She's mine.**_ Jane felt like a river was flowing in between her legs and she was sure Maura felt the same, if not more. Shifting slightly, she tried to alleviate some of the pressure. Feeling Jane move above her, Maura glanced down at Jane's crotch.

"Let me touch you, Jane." She pleaded with wide eyes.

"Not yet." Jane responded quietly, still palming Maura's ample breasts. "Do you know you have 'The Rack of God'? Jane asked, before staring down at the mounds that were covered by her hands. Groaning, Maura whimpered, silently pleaded with Jane to give her the release she desperately needed. "Keep going." Jane stated simply as she slowly leaned down to catch a nipple between her lips. "Hmmmm." Jane hummed. Maura's breathing hitched at the contact; the vibrations from Jane's mouth sending tingles shooting up and down her spine. Arching up off the bed, she tried to get closer, groaning long and low.

"Ohhhhhhhh Jae….." mumbling, she could barely complete her thought. " S-s-s-some-someone wh-who knew and-and- under-underst-" She thrashed her head from side to side as Jane's tongue assaulted the overly sensitive flesh of her breasts. She needed more. She needed Jane to touch her all over. She needed to touch Jane. She couldn't focus on anything but the way Jane made her body hum in immense pleasure. _**Oh Jane, what you do to me. **_Gulping, she tried to keep going. "Under-understood y-y-you and ev-ev-every…thing you h-h-h-had t-t-to off-offer." She cried out when Jane switched over to the other breast, giving it just as much attention as the previous one.

Circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue, Jane flicked it. One. Two. Three times, each time eliciting a sharp cry from Maura before pulling it into her hot mouth, sucking hard while brushing the undersides of her breasts with her fingertips. Running her tongue along the valley in between Maura's breasts, she moved down further, nipping, biting, and sucking along her ribs. Changing her position to grasp Maura's wrists in her hands, she settled in the space between her open legs. She could feel Maura's core, hot and soaked through, pressed against her chest tempting her to just dip her head down and devour all Maura was presenting to her. _**Not yet.**_ Dipping her tongue into Maura's belly button, Jane felt more than saw Maura's hips swirl to create more friction to grind against.

Whimpering softly before lifting her head up to stare down, Maura's gaze was caught by Jane's staring back. Planting a kiss directly above the waistband of her shorts, Jane continued to hold her gaze while rubbing small circles on the skin inside her wrists.

"I thought that you deserved someone like me, Jane." Maura sighed softly when Jane smiled back at her.

"Really? You wanted me?" Jane ducked her head shyly. _**Now I really know. **_Maura tugged at her restrained wrists again.

"Let me go so I can show you how much." She pleaded desperately. Jane nodded once, letting go of her wrists, but as Maura went to sit up, Jane gently pushed her back down with a shake of her head.

"Not yet." Smirking at Maura's confused expression, she stated, "Still my turn." Trailing a finger right under her waistband, Jane said, "I've waited a long time for this."

With that, she slipped her fingers under further, causing Maura's hips to involuntarily buck up, and waited. Maura's heart felt like it was going to beat clean out of her chest. Nodding her head once, she gave Jane permission. Jane grabbed her pants and slid them slowly down yoga toned legs, before tossing them aside to meet the previously disregarded shirt. Pushing Maura's legs open, Jane breathes in her heady scent.

"You're gushing for me Maur," she stated with a smirk. Taking her middle finger, she trailed it through hot slick folds before slowly circling a tiny clit. Maura cried out gripping the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip while rolling her hips.

"Ohhhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," she whispers in a breathy voice. "Ahhhhhh, Jane! More!"

Jane continued to circle her clit, occasionally dipping down for more of her juices. Maura sighed and groaned deep in her chest as Jane watch when it slowly began to emerge from it's hiding place.

"So pretty…" Jane mumbles more to herself than anyone. "What do you want Maura?" Jane asked while sustaining her steady rhythm against Maura's clit.

"Mmmmhmm…Jane, baby," Maura panted. She was dangerously close. "Don't tease me…Please, don't tease me." The last part was said so quietly that Jane almost missed it. Leaning forward, she inhaled deeply. Maura's scent was so uniquely hers. It was beyond intoxicating, making Jane's mouth water in anticipation.

"Hold on tight, baby," Jane's head disappeared.

At first contact, Maura's hips jerked off of the bed so hard, she threatened to knock Jane off. Jane put her legs over her own shoulders, holding her hips down, when she released the most guttural groan Jane had ever heard come out of anyone's mouth. Her fingers immediately found solace in Jane's ebony tresses as she swirled her hips while steering her head to where she needed it most. Jane hummed in pleasure, welcoming the slight pain in her scalp; the vibrations cause Maura to tremble and gasp.

"You taste so good, Maur." Maura's response was to lock her ankles behind Jane's shoulders as her legs clamped down around her head, effectively pinning her in place. Jane's answering chuckle sent vibrations through Maura's body making her toes curl.

"Ohhh Jaaaaeee…" Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Soooooooo gooooood babyyy…hmmmm." Her voice was deeper, softer, and whispery. She was so close. "So close Jane baby…more…please!" Maura reached for Jane's hand, pushing it down between her legs.

"Inside Jane," Feeling her fingertips soft brush and stroke against her overheated flesh, she moaned, "Mmmm, please…baby….please." Never had Maura begged for something so bad before. And never did she ever have to beg for sex. From anyone. NEVER. But here she was, begging like a little bitch. _**Oh Jane, what you're doing to me. **_When Jane finally slipped a digit inside of her, Maura's back arched off the bed.

"So so tight, Maura. So wet." She pumped her finger before adding another, causing Maura to release another long groan. "Mine?"

Maura was so lost in sensations she didn't hear the question. Her body was on fire, her mind was completely blank. It wasn't until she felt her growing orgasm begin to fade away before she whimpered and opened her eyes to see Jane leaning over staring into her face, waiting for an answer.

"Mine?" Jane repeated as she slowly slipped her fingers back into Maura's warm depths.

"Yours, Jane." Maura's breath hitched as Jane's fingers curled into her G-spot. Arching her neck, she cried out, "Yes, Jane, baby….all yours. " She panted, feeling Jane suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck as she thrust her fingers in and out of her. The slow build up began again. This time, Jane made a demand.

"Look at me when you come, Maur." Leaning down to brush her lips against Maura's she whispered, "Look right into my eyes." Maura nodded, reaching up to grip behind Jane's head, bringing her lips down to connect with hers. The kiss was hot. Scorching. Maura groaned, tasting herself on Jane's lips. If Jane hadn't been controlling her own orgasm, she would have come right then. Swiping her tongue against Maura's bottom lip, she begged for entrance, getting immediate access, when Maura opened her mouth. Tongues brushed against each other, no fight for dominance was necessary, Jane had that completely covered. Maura bit Jane's lip, pulling it into her mouth to suck, until Jane thrust her fingers hard, making her gasp and release her lip with a pop.

"I need to taste you again." Sliding down her body, she sucked nipples and belly before settling home again. "I can't get enough of you" was what she said before her tongue dived in. _**I can stay here forever.**_

As Jane's tongue worked it's magic on her core, with its rapid swiping and flicking and laving, Maura felt the beginnings of an impeding orgasm start again. The deeper Jane's tongue went inside of her, the louder Maura's moans were, until finally, Jane felt her walls constricting around her tongue. Maura began clawing at her back, trying to pull her up. Withdrawing her tongue, Jane replaced it with her fingers one last time, using her thumb to apply pressure to her clit. Jane kissed Maura quickly, nibbling on her lip as she did.

"Come for me, Maur." Thrusting one last time and giving her clit one last swipe, she caught Maura's gaze as she arched completely off the bed, digging her nails into Jane's shoulders.

"Mmmmm, fuck Jaaaannnnneeee!" White lights, and colors splashed across her vision wen her orgasm hit. Her body went rigid, drawn tight like a bow. Her breathing stopped for what seemed like and eternity. Her neck and chest flushed a deep red. Until finally she collapsed on the bed struggling hard to control her breathing. _**That was amazing. I have NEVER experienced an orgasm like that. **_

Watching her go over, sent Jane over as well. She rubbed herself against Maura's knee, feeling a gush of fluid soak through her pants.

"Ohhhh Maura…." she ground out, as she coaxed Maura down from her high. Running a hand over Maura's body, she slipped her fingers out, licking them clean before laying her head across Maura's abs.

"Jane, that was amazing!" Maura whispered softly while running her fingers through Jane's hair. Sighing, Maura softly said, "I love you Jane. As soon as I have the strength to move, I'll show you."

Turning her head to face her, Jane whispered back, "I love you too Maura." Leaning over to brush her lips across Maura's, she kissed her. It was soft, and sweet, but full of longing. As their tongues danced, Jane slowly pulled back, "We have time." She tipped her head to rest in the crook of Maura's neck, feeling Maura's arms wrap around her back pulling her closer. She inhaled deeply. _**Home.**_

Knowing this was where she belonged, where she always wanted to stay, she fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved.

**A/N: Regardless of how hard this was for me to write, I hope all of you liked it. Jane's is coming probably next chapter, so keep a lookout for it. PMs and Reviews will definitely make my weekend!**


End file.
